The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
An aspect of the present invention relates to a conveyor for buffering products, comprising at least first and second drivable curved conveyor parts, spaced from each other in horizontal direction, at least the first conveyor part having at least an inner track and an outer track, wherein the outer track is adjacent to the inner track and disposed at the outside bend side of the inner track, the second conveyor part having at least a second conveyor part track, wherein one end of the outer track of the first conveyor part is coupled to one end of the second conveyor part track and wherein an other end of the second conveyor part track is coupled to one end of the inner track of the first conveyor part.
Such a conveyor is known from NL 7101881. In the known conveyor the products are supplied at an upper level of the conveyor and are circulated at that level several times along curved conveyor parts and straight conveyor parts disposed between the curved conveyor parts. The products are first transported along the outer track and subsequently along the inner track. After several circulations at the upper conveyor level the products are transported to a lower level and the products move from an inner track to an outer track at the lower level.